


Revenge on the Marine

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-10-27
Updated: 2002-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:46:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whitney comes back from training.  He makes an apology visit to Clark and gets more than he bargained for.  TOTAL PWP.  CHARACTERS ARE BAD PORN STARS!!!<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge on the Marine

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to Elizabeth for the stupendous beta. You're the BEST! 

## Revenge on the Marine

by Ambiguous719

[]()

* * *

Title: Revenge on the Marine   
Author: Ambiguous719  
Author's e-mail: Bluemagic8888@juno.com   
Disclaimer: This is a Total PWP. They act like porn stars because that was my intention. This little bunny bit my ankles till they bled so I wrote it. They don't belong to me and never will. I don't make any money. Same old song and dance.  
Archive: Yes, it belongs to me, so just tell me where you put it.   
Category: PWP, BDSM, Clark/Whitney   
Rating: NC-17   
Authors 

It had been six months since he had left Smallville. In those six months he had changed dramatically. The world that he conceived when he left his life here was not what he perceived now. Being in the Marines allowed him to accomplish two of his goals. He had followed in his father's footsteps although he had yet to fight and he had been able to leave Smallville. And later once he got out of the Marines he was going to go to college. The Marines were going to pay for it. 

Basic training had been really hard but it was just like extended football practice just with more teamwork and a whole lot bigger football. He had enjoyed it and he did very well; he was leader of his unit. Whitney had only told his mom that he was coming home for his vacation and had sworn her to secrecy. He wanted to surprise Lana. He knew that she would wait for him, but when he had asked that it seemed years ago. He was a different guy now and maybe she wouldn't want him. 

That worried him slightly but not as much as it would have before, Whitney had accepted somewhat of a fatalist attitude. It wasn't pessimistic, just whatever will be will be. He hopped off the bus carrying his one bag that he had taken with him. He had a few more things now, but he wanted to leave some stuff that he didn't need back at home. 

He scanned the crowd around the bus stop but couldn't see his mother. Then he looked off to the left and saw his baby, the cherry red Dodge pickup. How he loved his truck. Someone was sitting inside waving at him. It was probably his mom but he couldn't see her, the sun was reflecting off of the windshield. 

He walked along the side of the bus until he reached the end of it, avoiding several wayward passengers who were stretching their legs before they moved on. He hurried along to the right side of his truck. His fingers just itched to drive it. He hadn't driven a car in so long and nothing was like his baby. He reached up and grabbed the handle, opened the door and jumped off the running board into the cab. 

"Hey Mom!" he reached over and gave her a huge hug. "It's great to see you again. I missed you a lot. So how's the store and life and stuff in general?" 

She laughed at him. "Whitney it's only been six months not six years!" 

"I know mom, just wanted you to know I'm happy to be back for a while. You didn't tell anyone, did you?" 

"Well, maybe just a few close..." 

"...MOM!" he said with his six-year-old whiny voice. His mother had hated that voice and he always used it when he was irritated or annoyed. 

"I'm kidding Whiney!" She had always found it funny to remove the T in his name when he was using that voice and sometimes when she knew he was about to. 

"I know, I'm just kidding with you. I love you mom. It's good to be home." 

"So, not so ready to leave Smallville in such a hurry again?" 

"No, but I have to leave again in two weeks." 

"Well, it's okay, as long as you spend at least one day with your old mom. I know you want to catch up with everyone, this being summer and all, but don't forget your family." 

"And how could I forget with family like you to remind me?" 

Whitney started the ignition, and closed his eyes and listened to his baby purr. He loved that sound. He threw the car into drive with a minimal warning to his mother. 

"Buckle up mom, cause here we go!" 

"You sure missed your truck didn't you?" 

"Almost as much as I missed you mom!" 

She leaned over and playfully punched his shoulder. They easily slipped back into their mother-son relationship and bantered back and forth all the way back to the house. He pulled into the driveway, shifted to park, turned off the car and jumped down. He looked at his house and sighed. 

"It's good to be home!" 

**LATER THAT AFTERNOON**

The Fordmans were sitting at the dining room table having a late lunch. 

"Well Whitney, I see you can still pack it away like you did before you left. Did they not feed you up there?" 

"Of course they feed me, mom, but no one cooks like you do!" He gave her a huge smile. 

"That's not what you used to say." She then began to imitate him. "Mom, can't you cook anything right, you can manage to burn pasta! Mom did you ever learn how to boil water? What is this stuff, recycled compost?" 

"I never said that!" 

"You might have given half a chance" 

"Yeah well, we're not all perfect like Clark Kent" 

"Funny that you should bring his name up, he was just asking about you the other day." 

"Clark? Really?" His voice cracked on the really and his mother gave him a strange look. To cover it up he quickly made an excuse. 

"He's not dating Lana is he?" He tried to sound worried or even interested and he must have succeeded as she stopped giving him that weird look. 

"No, He's not dating her. That's strange because I thought he would have but they are just really good friends. It seems that whenever someone asks her out on a date, she and Clark suddenly have something planned. You know, the Talon really took off after you left." 

"Oh, I guess Lana just had more time to spend on it that's all," He tried for another excuse and failed. 

"You know that's not it. It's just that Clark started to help out around there, Lana paid him and somehow he managed to still do his work on the farm. That boy I tell you, I don't know where he gets the stamina!" And with that cryptic comment Whitney's mother left the room to go wash dishes, leaving her son with a jaw dropped bewildered stare following her out of the room. 

"By the way, I heard that Lana's at Nell's and has nothing to do this afternoon" she yelled in a sing song voice from the kitchen. He cleared his throat and, hoping to sound normal, he was still disturbed by her comment, replied. 

"Thanks Mom. I'll go see her and then I think I should talk to Clark. I need to thank him for taking care of her." 

"You do that son. Clark happens to be free this evening as well and will be in his barn." 

"What are you, the Smallville calendar?" Whitney was now worried that somehow his mother knew something. He knew there was nothing in the house to indicate anything about his feelings towards Clark, but still something seemed amiss. He had almost forgotten that part of himself when he went to the Marines. He had buried it deep inside and hoped that the Marines would make him into more of a Man's Man. Oh it had, some of the things the Marines did in their spare time was, _ahem_ , not to be spoken of in polite company. 

He got up and went to the kitchen with his plate. "Old habits die hard I guess," he thought. He gave the dishes to his mom and said goodbye. He picked up his coat off the chair in the foyer and started to step outside when his mother said one last thing to really confuse him. 

"Oh, by the way, the key is still where it used to be, and Lex, Martha, and Jonathon all left for Metropolis for a deal about organic Farming. Clark is all alone for the week." 

With that she went back to humming a song while she did the dishes. If he had been paying close attention he would have recognized it as "My Baby Love" from the '60's. 

<^>

"Lana! Door!" Nell called to her erstwhile niece. Sometimes that girl can just be a thousand miles away she thought to herself as she pulled the rollers from her hair. Lionel was back in town while Lex was away and they were going to make the most of it! 

"Thanks, Aunt Nell" 

Lana got up from the love seat that she often shared with Clark. She was sad that Whitney had gone away and she had waited for him as he asked but she knew that when he came back they were going to split up because well, she knew it even if he didn't, they didn't belong together. She wondered when he was coming back because Dammit she needed to break up with him face to face so she could move on with her life. Clark had been providing her with a convenient excuse not to date, but by golly she was going date if she wanted to. She smiled to herself as she called out. 

"Just a minute!"  
Once she did break up she was going to ask Pete out! He was so cute and she like that he liked politics! She always dreamed of marrying a politician who would go far and Pete would. YUM! Anyway Whitney had used her as an excuse for too long and she didn't want to be guilty of the same sin. She opened the door and gasped. 

"Whitney! Oh my god, that's so freaky. I was just thinking about you!" Of course she left out the small part about what she had been thinking ABOUT him. 

"Lana, it's good to see you!" He reached down and hugged her. She was more vapid than he remembered; maybe this hadn't been such a good idea. 

"I'm so happy you're back! Listen, once Nell leaves we should talk, but I don't want her to be here when we do. So until then, why don't you come in and tell me what's been going on with you!" 

She closed the door and Whitney walked towards the couch. "Ah," she thought, "so predictable, he wouldn't want to sit to close to me now would he, No. Only when we're in public does he do that. I wonder if he even realizes it?" 

As she walked towards Whitney, she started to saunter. "Just a little bit more cleavage and a little more butt. See if anything has changed," she thought. His eyes followed her as always but not with the lust in them that all the other boys watched her with. "Hmm, I see it hasn't, it appears only to have gotten worse. Now isn't that interesting." 

She plopped herself down next to him and spread out lengthwise on the couch. Her back was in his lap and just as she had suspected, limper than overcooked pasta! 

Just then Nell, all dolled up, no doubt because Luthor was in town, left out the front door. She thought she was being sneaky but Lana knew better. She only wore that scent and makeup when Luthor was around. Probably it was his favorite because it was so expensive. But if they thought they were being discreet then who was she to interfere? 

Once the door was shut and she heard Nell pull out of the driveway, she popped back up and pulled up a chair in front of Whitney. 

"So sweetie, how was bootcamp?" She had a plan and she was going to drag it out of him. 

"Oh it was fine, I missed you though. No one to be sweet with." 

"I'll bet you did," she thought. "No one indeed, I can tell that you've been getting laid. You think a woman doesn't know when her man is getting something on the side? I'm may be a princess but I'm not stupid." 

"Oh, I'm sorry, here maybe this will help some," she got up and started to unbutton her blouse. He looked startled and flustered as if he didn't know what to do. She sat down on his lap again this time shirt open fully with only a thin white bra underneath. "Still limper than cooked pasta. I'm going to have so much fun," she thought. She licked his neck and worked her way up to his ear and once there she started to whisper. 

"I know my big jock wasn't getting anything while he was all alone at boot camp," She said in her best pouty voice."But I'm sure some of those big, hard, muscled, Marine studs helped you out. In the showers I'm sure they give wonderful blow jobs. Did your sergeant take you out back and fuck your pretty mouth? Did he reach down and jack you off while he fucked your tight pussy?" 

**BOING**

It went up faster than a twink on meth. I've got you now! 

"Uh, Lana what are you talking about we don't d..d..do those types of things at camp. It's forbidden, not to mention disgusting. I ain't no f.. f... Faggot" 

"I know better than that," she thought. "Now for the clincher." 

"Oh, sure baby. I'm sorry, It's just that CLARK talked about you all the time and CLARK, in his tight flannel shirts, worn out jeans, with sweat dripping off him after a HARD job, was talking about your sexy ass." 

She felt it get harder with each mention of Clark and then when she mentioned what Clark thought about him he blew it, literally. He was covered in a thin sheen of sweat from nervousness and arousal, she was sure. 

"Clark's all by his lonesome tonight, handsome and I'm sure you have enough stamina for him" 

"But, I..I..I'm not gay." The poor boy he still can't accept it. 

"Oh really? Well, your pants say otherwise." She felt bad about doing what she had to, but if he didn't go of his own accord she would be saddled with him and they would both be unhappy. Besides Whitney was a nice guy and deserved some other nice guy, like Clark, who never seemed to be able to stop talking about Whitney. It was funny really. Smallville and it's love triangles and sometimes Hexagons. If it wasn't for Pete, who she was going to promptly call in several minutes, she might have been disappointed at the waste of Premium, Choice-cut, Grade A Kansas Male, but still she knew what she wanted. 

"Oh, please Whitney! Stop lying, everyone knows it! Well, anyone with half a brain anyway" 

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, I'm..." 

"Whitney, stop it. Don't be sorry I knew. That's why I did this to you. And don't be embarrassed. Your not the first one I did it to, either. We apparently have some very good mutual friends." 

<^>

"Who?" he asked. Whitney was feeling a little humiliated that everyone knew, and what Lana had done to him just wasn't nice! "Dammit and here I thought I was so good at hiding!" Whitney thought. 

"Who do you think? Clark. We both knew that when you asked him to look out for me it would keep him close enough to keep his fascination and keep him away from anyone else and protect me for when you got back. You can't have both worlds, Whitney and I have a phone call to make, because I actually need a man who can rise to the occasion, no pun intended. So go, he's in the loft in his barn." 

Whitney didn't move. For the first time in a long time he was scared. 

"Well, shoo. Scram, scat!" 

"Sorry again Lana. Are we cool?" 

"Yeah we're cool." She said in her nicest manner. She meant it too. 

"But we won't be if you don't go over there and get raunchy. I swear between the two of you a girl can't see through the testosterone in the air, now GO!" 

So he did. 

<^>

Clark knew that Whitney was back in town. He watched through his telescope as Whitney went over to Lana's. He sighed, oh well, some things just aren't meant to be. He settled for looking at the stars instead. 

Ten minutes later, he heard the phone ring. She ran to the other side of the loft to pick it up. 

"Clark, it's me, Lana. He's COMING. And sorry I _ahem_ already made him do that once tonight. I hope it won't affect your, _ahem_ , activities this evening." She promptly hung up. 

Clark dashed back to his telescope and saw Whitney leaving Lana's house. "Well, well, look who's coming my way!" 

"Jeez, where did that come from?" Clark thought. 

Clark quickly cleaned up his "room" and waited stretched out on the bed for Whitney to arrive. Clark heard him coming long before Whitney was aware of his presence. Whitney climbed the stairs up to Clark's loft and at the top found himself looking at a living wet dream. 

Clark was sprawled out in a very sexual pose on his bed. His shirt was unbuttoned down to his navel and his jeans were unzipped but not removed. He could see the top of Clark's boxers and one very sensuous nipple. 

He groaned involuntarily. He became so hard so fast it hurt. Clark got up very slowly and glided towards him. Clark came face to face with Whitney and kissed him, hard. His mouth was pressed into Whitney's. They battled with their tongues, sucking and tasting and licking all at once inside each other's mouth. Clark forced his tongue deeper into Whitney's hot wet mouth, then abruptly pulled away. He looked Whitney in the eyes as his hands trailed down Whitney's clothing until he reached Whitney's pants. 

Once there, Clark grabbed a handful of Whitney's aching cock through the tight restraining fabric. Whitney groaned again. Clark reached down and ripped Whitney's shirt off. The strength and muscle movement in Clark made Whitney even tighter. He loved it. Clark ran his hands down Whitney's chest. His right hand tweaked Whitney's left nipple, hard. He then moved his mouth onto the left nipple. All the while he maintained eye contact with Whitney. 

Whitney was rapidly becoming soft putty in the arms of Clark Kent. The boy really knew what he was doing. The feel of his nipples being alternately squeezed and sucked on by Clark's hot mouth made him want to come right then and there. But Whitney refused to come a second time in his pants within the space of fifteen minutes. 

Clark moved his hands onto Whitney's gorgeously shaped, round bubble butt. He squeezed just hard enough to know that Whitney would have bruises. And Whitney really liked a bit of pain during sex because every time Clark hurt him softly Whitney moaned louder. He trailed his tongue along Whitney's sculpted abdomen and his hot silky flesh. Clark's hands moved around again to Whitney's pants and with a loud screech ripped them off his prey. 

Clark had amazing strength; he had just torn off Whitney's jeans. He was left standing in only his blue come soaked boxers. He was so hard that too much more of this exquisite torture was going to make him blow again. Clarks oh so hot breath and his god damn talented tongue traced down his navel and just far enough above his cock to make him moan but keep him from coming. Then Clark stopped. 

"C..Laark" he groaned. "Don't stop, please, oh, please don't stop' 

Clark just looked at him and smiled a devilish smile that made Whitney scared and excited at the same time. 

"Just stay right there, Don't Move, and DON'T touch yourself" 

Whitney just nodded; he was no longer capable of forming sentences. Clark stood up and started to strip for him. First, he finished removing his flannel shirt. Then shucked off his jeans. He was standing in only his boxers now and Whitney knew it was over. He reached down and gave a quick rub to his dick and he blew his wad in his boxers. 

"Oh, I told you not, to do that. Whitney's been a bad, bad boy. Now we'll just have to punish him, won't we?" 

Clark was using a deep baritone husky voice that was so sexy Whitney couldn't stand it. He was still hard. Clark walked over to his desk and pulled out a Red permanent marker. 

"What for?" He managed to form somewhat of a coherent sentence. 

"Your punishment." Clark snapped. He walked towards Whitney and when he got there he gripped Whitney's manhood in his hand and jerked it while he raped Whitney's accepting mouth with his tongue. Whitney could smell the fumes of the marker and could feel Clarks moving it's cold head along his skin but he didn't care. Clark pulled away from him and admired his work. A large red S traced its way down Whitney's torso. 

<^>

Whitney was now his. And he would pay for the Scarecrow incident; it obviously made him very excited to be controlled. Hmm, I wonder why? 

<^>

Whitney looked down and knew what he would see before he saw it. The large red "S" was Clark's obvious payback for the whole Scarecrow incident. He would accept it because how else was he going to sleep with Clark oh so goddamn fucking Hot Kent. 

"On your knees, Marine!" 

"Sir, yes Sir!" He yelled and wasn't even aware he had done so until he was on the ground. 

"Open your mouth, Marine!" Clark spat at him and Whitney was helpless to do anything but comply. He opened his mouth and Clark walked over towards him. Even when he walked he was so sexy it was unbelievable. 

"Take off my boxers with your teeth!" He did. Oh, the smell of Clark was out of this world. It was musky and earthy. But smelled also of sex and sweat. It made him so hot he couldn't bear not to do anything Clark wanted of him. He would gladly blow Clark in the middle of his base if it was what Clark wanted. He bit on to his boxers and slid them down Clark's thighs. He breathed deep in that rich scent of Clark and continued to pull them down. When the waistband had gotten down to mid thigh Clark's huge tool sprang forth and smacked his cheek. Oh, it was beautiful. Perfectly proportionate, uncut, long, and big. It was perfect in every sense of the word. 

Whitney felt degraded being beat up by Clark's cock but he continued until the boxers where at his feet. Clark stepped out of them and closer to Whitney. 

"Give me your hands." 

"Yes sir." 

Clark proceeded to bind them with a silk handkerchief in camouflage colors behind his back. He never even thought that Clark Kent could be so kinky, but damn did he like it! Clark then forced Whitney to lay on his back. Clark got down and kneeled over Whitney's chest with one knee on each side and brought his perfect member to Whitney's mouth and shoved it in. Whitney could only tongue it and suck on it. Clark was in control of everything and Whitney knew it. Clark pumped in and out of Whitney's hot watery cavern as Whitney made tiny sounds of pleasure. Clark started to speed up and began to fuck his mouth hard and then he shoved hard down Whitney's throat and exploded. Whitney sucked almost every last drop, though a few came out at the corners of his mouth. 

Clark got up and went down to Whitney's boxers. He licked some of Whitney's still hot come off his dick and kissed Whitney. His come and Clark's intermingled in their mouths, alkaline, sweet, and citrusy all at the same time. Whitney knew he was close to coming again. 

Clark lay down length wise on top of Whitney's body and ground himself on top of Whitney. Whitney's breathing was becoming shallow and he was getting real close, and then Clark stopped. He got up and sat down watching Whitney on the floor. 

"Clark please, I need it," He knew what he wanted. 

"What Whit? What do you want?" 

"I want you to, to fuck me dammit! Fuck me hard, soft with lube, without it. Just do it I need it!" 

He got up and turned Whitney over. He unbound Whitney's hands and ripped off the last shred of clothing that he wore. Clark reached between Whitney's legs and fondled his sack causing Whitney for the Third time to lose control. Clark's other hand shot down and caught Whitney's copious amount of come in his hand. 

He took a finger and dipped it into Whitney's come. Clark spread Whitney's gorgeous cheeks apart and shoved a finger in his tight hot little hole. Whitney whimpered for more. Clark spent the next two minutes getting three fingers inside Whitney. He was very loose and obviously had been recently fucked. Clark stopped. 

"No, don't stop please! I'm begging you don't!" 

"I'm not I just need one more thing." 

Clark went around to a small bin in the back of the room and removed two things. One was another marker, but this was a skin marker and the other item was a jock strap. 

"Put this on whore!" He handed the jock to Whitney, who quickly packed his once again aching meat into the tight white pouch. He then got back on his hands and knees. Clark went back behind him but remained standing. He took the cap off the pen and wrote these words on Whitney's ass: 

**PROPERTY OF CLARK KENT**

"What are you doing? Fuck me already! I need it NOW!" 

Clark gave a grunt of satisfaction at his work and then grabbed the straps on the jock and snapped them. Whitney gave a yelp. 

"That's for being disobedient." 

Clark got into position behind Whitney's freshly claimed and loosened ass. He thrust forward to the hilt as Whitney screamed. Clark didn't even wait; he started to pump Whitney's ass right away. And once he did he would take his hand and slap Whitney's ass just hard enough to make it red. Then Clark thrust hard into Whit and then removed himself almost totally, causing Whit to whimper. Then he would pound back in, Whitney wasn't going to be able to sit for a week, and he deserved it, he knew. 

Soon Whitney was thrusting back into Clark. Meeting each stroke. They started to pant hard and for almost fifteen minutes Clark rode Whitney's jock ass, just like Whitney wanted and then, 

Oh 

OH 

OH 

**OHH**

**OHHH**

**ARRRGGGHHHH**

Clark exploded into Whit's jock ass and Whitney into the jock. Clark lay on top of Whitney exhausted. They were both sweating very hard and had rapid breathing. Slowly they drifted off to sleep in each others arms still connected. 

"Thanks Clark, that was excellent." 

"You're very welcome, I had a good time." 

"Me too. So how bout another round with you on bottom when we wake up?" 

"Sure." 

"By the way, what did you write on my ass?" 

"Wouldn't you like to know." 


End file.
